Michelle and Joey Haiku Season 3
by Crossover Dreamer
Summary: A collection of poems in groups of 5/7/5 syllables about the friendship of Michelle and Joey, what they have in common with each other, and what they have in common with sitcom characters such as Beaver Cleaver and Maxwell Smart. Volume 1 of 6. Please read and review. If you liked this, read "D.W. and Brain Haiku" and "Max and Larabee Haiku."


_**Author's Notes:**_

Michelle Tanner and Joey Gladstone have a lot in common. Not only do they have a lot in common with each other, but they also have a lot in common with other pairs of sitcom characters who have a lot in common: Theodore "Beaver" Cleaver and June Cleaver from _Leave It to Beaver_, Lisa Douglas and Eb Dawson from _Green Acres_, Maxwell Smart and Agent Larabee from _Get Smart_.

The number of allusions to Beaver and Max are very common and are typically references to specific episodes. Allusions to Lisa and Eb are much rarer. As for allusions to June and Larabee, sometimes they are specific and concrete, but they are usually general and abstract (for example, Joey and Michelle's heart-to-heart talks like June and Beaver's heart-to-heart talks, and Jesse being annoyed by Joey and calling him an idiot can be compared to the Chief being annoyed by Larabee and calling him an idiot), sometimes more of an allusion to the actor (Barbara Billingsley and Dave Coulier both did voices for the TV series _Jim Henson's Muppet Babies_; keywords for Robert Karvelas include "cousins," "twins," "Greek," and "Nikos the Village Idiot").

I'm not exactly sure how many of them are allusions, but so many of the scenarios seem too random and specific to be a coincidence.

**1 Joey in "Tanner's Island" 1**

Everywhere he looks

Joey sees a hula girl

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**2 Joey in "Nerd for a Day" 1**

"We are right on time."

That is a barometer

(The Beaver and June)

**3 Michelle and Joey in "Star Search" 1**

Poor Joey's depressed

His ten-year deadline is up

Michelle cheers him up

**4 Michelle and Joey in "And They Call It Puppy Love" 1**

A dog named Minnie

Comes and eats Joey's sandwich

Joey blames Michelle

**5 Joey in "Divorce Court" 1**

If Joey would win,

Jesse's Snuffle-upagus

And Danny's Big Bird

**6 Michelle in "Dr. Dare Rides Again" 1**

Michelle looks away

"The doggie ate my ouse cream"

Blame the middle child

**7 Joey in "The Greatest Birthday on Earth" 1**

Joey's excited

About Michelle's birthday cake

They're gonna pig out

**8 Michelle and Joey in "Aftershocks" 1**

Michelle didn't put

Gumby in the disposal

Joey thanks Jesse

**9 Michelle and Joey in "Lust in the Dust" 1**

Joey asks Michelle

Where his tape recorder is

Say "hiding" slowly

**10 Michelle in "Bye, Bye Birdie" 1**

She says, "Yes I did"

With the utmost confidence

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**11 Michelle in "Bye, Bye Birdie" 2**

Since she lost the bird,

Michelle decides to stay home

Hints of The Beaver

**12 Michelle in "Those Better Not Be the Days" 1**

She tries to open

A bag of potato chips

They're for the theme park

**13 Michelle in "Those Better Not Be the Days" 2**

Michelle found Joey

Jesse gave away his spot

Hints of Larabee

**14 Joey in "Those Better Not Be the Days" 1**

Joey says he'll tell

Jesse tells him it's a game

Hints of Larabee

**15 Joey in "Those Better Not Be the Days" 2**

Joey is eating

Potato chips standing up

Danny is cautious

**16 Michelle in "Those Better Not Be the Days" 1**

Joey eats Michelle's

Breakfast and all the ice cream

(Max and Larabee)

**17 Michelle and Joey in "Honey, I Broke the House" 1**

Joey is so sad

His car needs much more than paint

Michelle says, "Don't cry"

**18 Michelle and Joey in "Just Say No Way" 1**

Joey gave Michelle

A tape with a certain song

That she plays all day

**19 Michelle in "Three Men and Another Baby" 1**

Michelle changed his name

From Mr. Bear to Willie

Hints of The Beaver

**20 Joey in "Three Men and Another Baby" 1**

Algebra with nuts

Joey cannot handle it

(The Beaver and Max)

**21 Michelle and Joey in "Three Men and Another Baby" 1**

Joey told Michelle

There's no such thing as monsters

(The Beaver and June)

**22 Joey in "Fraternity Reunion" 1**

"It's all Joey's fault!"

Said Danny in pearl earrings

Hints of Larabee

_**Author's Notes:**_

I don't recall any specific allusions to Lisa or Eb incorporated through Michelle or Joey for season 3. On the bright side, I am pleased to figure out that "Those Better Not Be the Days" is a double-tribute to Robert Karvelas. "TBNBTD" has elements from the 1976 movie _Freaky Friday_ and the _Get Smart_ episode "And Only Two Ninety-Nine." Back-to-back _Arthur_ stories "The Chips Are Down" and "Revenge of the Chip" has elements from both "AOTNN" and "TBNBTD."

**Haiku Notes: **One, Max in "The Day Smart Turned Chicken" and "Snoopy Smart vs. the Red Baron;" Two, Beaver and June in "Beaver Takes a Walk;" Ten, General Max, but may be closely associated with "The Decoy;" Eleven, General Beaver playing hooky, but also may be associated with "Pet Fair;" Thirteen, Larabee in "Smartacus;" Fourteen, General Larabee; Sixteen, Max and Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Nineteen, Beaver in "Beaver's Old Friend;" Twenty, General Beaver having math trouble and Max in "The Decoy;" Twenty-One, General Beaver and June, but may be closely associated with "Cleaning Up Beaver;" Twenty-Two, Larabee in "The Day They Raided Knights."


End file.
